A Pair of Glasses
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Who knew a pair of glasses could result two awfully similar people to meet each other? Well, it would more likely result in a love at first sight. AU


**A/N: Just a one-shot that popped in my mind in the middle of the night while reading random prompts. **

**This is an AU so yeah, sorry if the characters are OOC in this.**

**Also, excuse my slightly sarcastic narrating...**

**So, on to the story!**

* * *

"Darn it." Timmy cursed under his breath as he looked around the futuristic and technologically-advanced city of Zenith, pressing his phone firmly on his ear as he tapped his foot impatiently, desperately hoping that his friend will pick up. "I knew I should have not come here, but then again this place is fascinating..." He trails off, looking around and sighing at being clueless about this technologically-advanced realm. Yes, he may be a techno-geek or whatever they called him and Zenith fascinated him more than anything. But he never thought that the realm relied _this much _on technology.

Thinking that his friend won't pick up anytime soon, Timmy groaned in frustration and puts the phone back in his pocket. Before looking around once more and taking a deep breath. "Might as well explore the place on my own..." He says to himself as he walked through the streets of Zenith, examining the stores and getting bumped into people from time to time, since they don't really pay attention on where they're going because their eyes are on their devices. Timmy has been walking around for around 10 minutes until this huge muscular guy bumped into the wimpy nerd. Causing the nerd to lose balance, but still managed to regain it. His glasses fell from his face in the process and Timmy cursed that random stranger to death as he picked his glasses up.

"Great, just great." Timmy muttered as he picked his glasses up by the lenses, causing it to have fingerprints. He reached his pocket for the cleaning cloth and frowned at it being absent, assuming he forgot it. He reached for his shirt, realizing that the material of it will damage his glasses, he groaned. What should he do now?

He groaned yet again, temporarily putting on his glasses, frowning at the fingerprints that almost covered his vision and looked around for any friendly individual. Because he had no choice to ask a _total stranger_ if they can clean his glasses with their shirt. Embarrassing, obviously. But he needs to do this if he wants his clear vision back.

Spotting a girl with short pink hair standing in front of a store with a bored expression, Timmy chose her. Since it looks like he isn't bothering the girl, it's not like she's doing anything important anyway. Plus, she's wearing a t-shirt.

He slowly approaches the girl, who didn't seem to notice him. As he got closer, he squints his eyes in attempt to examine the girl. But all he can see is that she looked about his age, is slim and somewhat tall, had short pinkish hair, fair skin, and bluish eyes. The girl was facing the opposite direction of where Timmy was approaching her, which made her clueless that a stranger is approaching her with a weird favor.

As he was now about to tap on her shoulder, he noticed something; she smelled nice. Darn, Timmy. Don't act like a creep. He then proceeded on tapping the girl's shoulder.

...

Tecna was just minding her own business, and by minding her own business she means silently judging people on the streets while she waited for her cousin and her friend to buy some 'special' food since one of his friends are visiting.

She felt somewhat surprised that someone tapped on her shoulder, knowing that it's not her cousin, nor her friends since their approach on her is so much different. She turned around to see a quite...attractive boy. At least in her book. Yes, that guy's Timmy. "E-excuse me.." The guy stuttered, Tecna raised a brow at the guy, wondering why in the Omega Dimension would a guy tap on her shoulder, probably asking for help? Probably not, who knows...

"Yes?" She asked as politely as possible.

The guy raised a pair of glasses and chuckled nervously, "E-err, can you wipe my glasses with your shirt? I forgot my lens cloth and my clothing would damage the lenses if I do wipe it using that..."

"..Okay..?" Tecna awkwardly nodded as the guy handed her the glasses. "But I can just wipe it using _my_ lens cloth, though." She brings out her own purple lens cloth and wiped it clean from fingerprints, before handing it to the stranger.

"T-thank you very much!" Timmy thanked the girl, but with an apologetic smile. "S-sorry if I bothered you."

"No problem." Tecna waved it off, admiring the guy's looks for some odd reason.

Timmy puts on his glasses and looks at Tecna, he was stunned at seeing her much more clearly. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But the author won't even bother describing her features and comparing it with other beautiful things.

Some say that it's love at first sight, but it's not. It's kind of like 'Not-love-at-first-sight-but-love-at-clear-sight'. At least to Timmy's perspective. But to Tecna, it's definitely love at first sight.

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, with the two teenagers admiring each other. Until Tecna cleared her throat and looks away with a slight blush. "Err, I'm Tecna."

Timmy also blushed at this and started lightly itching his blushing cheeks. Tecna, what an unusual name. Even the author isn't aware that it's a real name. "N-name's T-Timmy."

Awkward silence dawned between the door, until a couple came out of the store that the two was in front of. "Tec, you hu-" Tecna's best friend, Musa, asked but stopped as she saw the two.

"Timbo! you're here already?!" Riven grinned at the sight of his cousin (Yes, him and Tecna are cousins in this story.) and his nerdy friend face-to-face. He then forms a heart with his fingers and points them at the two, before nudging at his girlfriend. "See, told ya. They are an obvious match!"

"I guess you're right, Riv." Musa giggled.

"Wait, you know him/her?" They both asked at the same time while pointing at each other. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Musa and Riven shrugged. "Well, inviting Timmy here is part of our matchmaking plans, but you two meeting right now isn't. Just a coincidence, I guess."

"How did you two bump into each other, anyway?" Riven raises a brow.

"Timmy wanted me to wipe his glasses." Tecna answered.

"A pair of glasses, huh?" Riven chuckled, "Who knew a pair of glasses could bring two people together?"

Tecna and Timmy looked at Riven with a confused expression. "But Timmy's just literally a stranger who asked me to wipe his glasses for him.."

"Not for long..." Riven muttered as Musa grinned.

* * *

**A/N: You know what happens after that *winks* wait no, not that. Ugh, you and your dirty thoughts. I am disgusted.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC. but eh. **

**Anyway, I have this fanfic idea that has been in my mind for some time now. It's about the Winx's kids, specifically their daughters. If you're thinking that they're all magically daughters, then no. They also have sons. If you assume that they're in the same age, then no, their ages are different, maybe some of them are the same age but not all of them. It's about the daughters being kidnapped at the age of between 10-13 years old. And they're brainwashed into thinking that they're ASSASSINS. Badass, right? Yup. Anyway, like 6 years later after being missing, the daughters with different identities are attending Alfea to assassinate the Winx. But the sons try to stop them and stuff like that. So..? Is it worth writing and publishing? Or is it already written by someone else? Please say so, I'm dying of whether or not to write this story.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
